villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rassilon
Rassilon is the major antagonist from the sci-fi series, Doctor Who, and the true main antagonist of the special The End of Time, the final episode to feature the Tenth Doctor. He is the founder of Time Lord civilization and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some believed that distinction belonged to his compatriot Omega. He was portrayed by Timothy Dalton in The End of Time, notable for his portrayal of James Bond in the late 1980's. In audio dramas he was played by Don Warrington, who previously appeared as the President of Parallel England in Rise of the Cybermen. Donald Sumpter played the role in the series 9 finale "Hell Bent"; Sumpter previously played Enrico Casali in The Wheel in Space, Commander Ridgeway in The Sea Devils and Erasmus Darkening in the Sarah Jane Adventures episode The Eternity Trap. Biography The Dark Times During the Dark Times of Gallifrey, Rassilon worked with Omega. Using a remote stellar manipulator known as the Hand of Omega, a star was made to go supernova. This power source enabled mastery of time travel. However, Omega was lost in the explosion and sucked into the resulting black hole, though he survived. The further history of Rassilon is dubious. In the official account he was a benevolent ruler, but there were stories he was a tyrant who was imprisoned by the Time Lords in the Dark Tower. The Five Doctors shows that Rassilon is apparently still alive in the Tower. When Time Lord President Borusa takes the ring of Rassilon to gain immortality, he is given it by becoming a statue. Rassilon fought a war against the Great Vampires, and the Record of Rassilon told Time Lords to destroy any remaining Vampires. However, according to one account the Vampires were peaceful, only feeding on mindless animals they bred themselves until the war forced them to feed on sentient species. Rassilon was able to develop regeneration from the DNA of the Vampires but intended it only for the Gallifreyan elite. Rassilon discovered that within 10,000 millenia a race would evolve called the Divergence that would eclipse the Time Lords. He imprisoned them in the Divergent Universe, which he held in the dungeons of his Foundry. Anti-Time Rassilon created the Oubliette of Eternity, a device which removed people from the Web of Time. In the process he created Anti-Time. The people erased became Neverpeople, who inhabitated the Antiverse, a Universe of Anti-Time. Rassilon planned to destroy the Divergence. When the Eighth Doctor was infected by Anti-Time, becoming the monstrous Zagreus, Rassilon formed an alliance with the TARDIS, which had also been infected by Anti-Time. The TARDIS was taken to the Foundry and its outer shell melted down. Zagreus used this to create an anti-time sword. Rassilon planned to send Zagreus to cut the Divergence from time. However Zagreus refused to do Rassilon's bidding and hurled him into the Divergent Universe. However the Anti-Time infection was removed from the Doctor when he entered. The Kro'ka, an inhabitant of the Divergent Universe who managed border control on the planet Bortresoye, directed the Doctor, his companion Charlotte Pollard and an inhabitant of a zone taken from the planet Eutermes, C'rizz, through the zones for experimentation by the Divergents. However he ended up working for Rassilon, who planned to use the TARDIS to escape the Divergent Universe. However Daqar Keep, an entity created from the Doctor, Charley and the Divergence, caused Rassilon and the Kro'ka to be left trapped. The Time War During the Last Great Time War against the Daleks, Rassilon was revived to continue his work as the Lord President of the Time Lords. Now completely amoral and determined to avoid death at any cost, he intended to spare Gallifrey from destruction on the last day of the war by using the Ultimate Sanction to turn the Time Lords into beings of pure consciousness at the cost of the rest of creation. Rassilon's Return Knowing that the Doctor intended to destroy both Time Lords and Daleks by using the Moment, Rassilon contrived to break Gallifrey out of the time-lock that blocked the Last Great Time War from temporal manipulation, and then follow through on his plan. He succeeded. For a brief time, Gallifrey broke free of the time lock and appeared in the skies above Earth. However, Rassilon was opposed by the Tenth Doctor, one of only two Time Lord survivors of the war. Rassilon was badly hurt by a last attack by the Master, the other survivor, out of vengeance once he realized that Rassilon had deliberately driven him mad and destroyed his life. The time-lock resumed and Rassilon, the Time Lords, and Gallifrey itself were all flung back to the War to face destruction. However Rassilon along with Gallifrey got locked into another dimension by all thirteen incarnations of the Doctor. He remained President, and regenerated into an older looking man. Banishment from Gallifrey Billions of years into the future Gallifrey escaped its time lock and the Twelfth Doctor returned. Rassilion confronted the Doctor and ordered his soldiers to kill him. However they all dropped their guns and went to the Doctor's side. The Doctor then ordered Rassilion to leave the planet, regardless of the fact there were no other planets left. Personality At first, Rassilon hated corruption and was good at detecting it. He is intimidating, materialistic, contumelious, and unforgiving, but was a hero to many Gallifreyans. Indeed, he may have even created the Time Lords in the first place, and therefore was considered a deity among them. Rassilon is a charismatic leader who is capable of inspiring his people. However, he is also a sanctimonious hypocrite, becoming corrupted by power (despite his supposed opposition to such corruption) and increasingly obsessed with avoiding death. After the loss of Omega, Rassilon wept for him. The other muses that Rassilon's actions were born out of love, albeit short-sighted love. However, some believed Rassilon to actually be behind the plot to murder Omega. By the end of the Time War, Rassilon had become ruthless, miscreant, power-hungry, conniving, and insane, being willing to destroy the whole of creation rather than accept that it might be best for the Time Lords to die in order for the universe to live. He dreams of changing himself and his fellow Time Lords into beings of pure consciousness, free of physical bodies and the ravages of time. He discovers how to become immortal without having to use regenerations to survive. However, he believes that the secret was too dangerous to share. Rassilon is also extremely traitorous and manipulative, using the Master as a link between Gallifrey and the rest of the Universe which allowed him to temporarily free Gallifrey from the Time Lock. He tries to manipulate the Doctor into destroying the Divergence in the belief that they were too different to live, only to crucially underestimate the Doctor's strength as the Doctor refused to kill even for Rassilon. Just before his return to the Time War, he taunts the Doctor, saying that the final act of his life would be murder, after a failed attempt to fool the Doctor into an alliance with him, and into killing the Master. As he was dragged back into the war, he makes one last hateful attempt to force the Doctor to suffer death as well, before being interrupted by the vengeful and impatient Master. Quotes Gallery RASSILON.jpg|Rassilon's evil grin Rassilon.jpg Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monster Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cataclysm Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Elderly Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Inconclusive Category:Vampires Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Ensemble Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Betrayed